User blog:Jarod Pillagebane/Chat Rule Request: No Edits, No Service - Rewritten (
Rule Request Hello, wikians. I would like to point out that some users have been using this wiki solely for I looked at the Sonic wiki because my little brother wanted to see something on there. Literally the second I click "Chat" I see someone say, "Jarod, please leave chat. To chat on this wiki, you must have a cerain number of edits, and half must be to pages," so I leave. Then I'm thinking to myself: we need it to be like this, too. Many other wikis have similar rules about this Not to single this odd Harry Potter group out (so kidding), but several examples would be: *User:EmilyDarkvane *User:AngelDarkvane *User:Raven Potter (I mean seriously, two edits to userpage, two comments: ) I believe this rule was requested a while back by Jason Yelloweagle. At the time, it was not needed. Now, I strongly feel it is, and here are some changes I've made to it: *100 edits made in Good Faith, half (50) to pages (NOTE: Attempting to get to this edit count by making pointless edits that are not out of Good Faith, such as removing and subsequently re-adding a period to your userpage, do not count. Making extremely small edits, such as fixing one spelling error or something of the sort, shall not count either. *Chatters who, if this is passed, refuse to leave are to be asked to leave until they have reached the proper edit count. *If any moderator of chat sees or is informed that a user they asked to leave until they reach the proper edit count, that user is to be kickbanned until they reach the correct edit count (you can check to see; once the user reaches a total of 100 edits, including 50 mainspace, they will be allowed in chat but will be sent off with a strike. *It would keep new users from going on and breaking rules when they haven't read them yet, thus giving them time to be reminded to do so nd at the same time rack up enough quality mainspace edits to chat. *The edits also cannot include any edits made by uploading photos. Not only would this teach new users discipline, it would teach them to read the rules before chatting. Such happenings would reduce spam, kickbans, cursing, and the general rule-breaking that has been going on lately. Feel free to comment on what you think, but please try to keep this blog drama-free. #Jack Pistol #Batorhos #Lord Andrew Mallace #Tama63 #Stpehen #HermesDude #Katbluedog #Mikhail Volkov #Jason Shiprat #Capt. Skull X #Sharple #Lord Jeremiah Garland #Robert McRoberts #Lord Jack Goldwrecker #Benjamin Macmorgan #Grunt56 #Lord Samuel Harrington #Pencil- #Captaingoldvane2 #Johnny Goldtimbers #Lord Caddius Bane #YaxleyCola #Jim Logan #Albert Spark # Chat & Wiki Ban Requests: EmilyDarkvane, Raven Potter, and AngelDarkvane Okay, this is really two requests in one. I am also requesting the block of the aforementioned users for the following reasons: *There is evidence Emily is underaged, as she told several users she was 11 and even posted a video with herself in it, which clearly shows she is underaged. *They always and only chat about off-topic things, such as Harry Potter, for which I believe there is already a wiki which they could chat on to talk about that. *They often spam chat with random, off-topic, annoying, and troll-ish things. *It is clear "Raven Potter" is a sockpuppet of Emily trying to get her unbanned from chat (as I banned her from chat since she is underaged). *With the immaturity they show, AngelDarkvane is most likely underaged as well. *They are generally a nuisance to the community. *"Raven Potter" claimed to me in PM that she is 16 (like, rofl, sure, cool story, bro). *They make no productive edits whatsoever. *They use this wiki solely for its chat, as stated above, so Emily thought she was blocked on the wiki when I banned her from chat, proving she would never edit or even comment, just chat. *I'd bet anything that the IPs would all match if they were to have an IP check. *It seems that all "Raven Potter" ever does is bother me in PM about Emily being "unbanned." She's not even blocked, just banned from chat. *They are immature and come off as annoying to the majority of our community. *They claim to be "the children of Jack Sparrow" . . . Like, really? That ticks off some users, including myself, as it is just simply ridiculous. Jack never had or will have any kids . . . Same as above, please don't spam, argue or cause drama on this blog, just give me your opinions. #Lord Andrew Mallace #Jack Pistol ( Supports chat IF they do not change after rules passes ) #Stpehen ( Supports chat ban not wiki ban ) #Katbluedog ( Supports chat ban not wiki ban ) #Mikhail Volkov #Jason Shiprat #Jeremiah Garland #Sharple ( Chat ban not wiki ban ) #Benjamin Macmorgan #Grunt56 #Pencil- #Captaingoldvane2 ( Chat b an not wiki ban ) #Johnny Goldtimbers #Robert McRoberts #YaxleyCola #Capt. Skull X #HermesDude #Jim Logan #Lord Jack Goldwrecker #Albert Spark #Batorhos #Tama63 Category:Blog posts Category:Community Votes